


Do You Think of Me?

by Linzo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzo/pseuds/Linzo
Summary: Nicole comes home to Waverly after a night shift with a question on her mind.





	Do You Think of Me?

Waverly woke to the quiet shuffle of Nicole returning from her night shift. She was always courteous, Nicole, trying to keep as quiet as possible so she didn't jar Waverly awake. 5:00am was not a normal human time to be waking up after all.

To be honest though, Waverly wanted to be awake when Nicole came home. Night shifts meant a cold and lonely bed and she revelled in the feeling of Nicole finally joining her for a few hours before Waverly had to start her day.

Listening intently, Waverly could hear the light clink of metal and the pull of leather as Nicole removed her belt. Clothing softly hit the floor followed by a long sigh with hints of exhaustion. Her weariness was present even in the way Nicole padded over to the bed, her feet dragging slightly.

Nicole slipped her body beneath the sheets. Her skin was cool up against Waverly’s sleep warm body. Nicole spooned up against Waverly's back and wrapped an arm around her waist. Waverly sighed and relaxed into Nicole’s embrace before turning her head for a short, soft kiss.

“Hi baby,” Waverly breathed, her voice still rough with sleep. “How was your shift?”

Nicole let out a long sigh. “Let’s just say I'm so happy to be here with you now and not dealing with the drunk and disorderlies.”

Nicole punctuated her sentence with a series of kisses up Waverly’s neck before settling against her back, breathing in the warm familiar scent of Waverly's hair.

The two breathed slowly together enjoying the comfort of morning reunion. Nicole usually slipped quietly into sleep after night shifts, embracing Waverly for a few hours before she had to get up. But Nicole’s body was restless this morning, even after such a long shift.

“Waverly?”

“Mhm?”

“Do you think of me?” Nicole asked, an unmistakable huskiness in her voice.

“Do I think of you? I mean yeah, basically all the time,” Waverly answered, missing Nicole's intent.

“No, do you think of me at night when I'm on shift?” Nicole glided a hand over Waverly's hip and down to her thigh, drawing circles on soft flesh with her fingertips. Her intent became crystal clear.

“Oh,” Waverly blushed when she realized what Nicole was asking. She had, of course, thought of Nicole. Even before that fateful day in Nedley’s office. Especially before then. When she was still unsure of her attraction, thoughts of the officer began to slip into her mind during quiet moments alone.

“Yes,” she finally admitted shyly, not quite sure why she was feeling embarrassed. It wasn't even the most risque topic they had discussed. She and Nicole were very honest about their desires. Waverly was open minded and unceasingly curious, but Nicole had this talent for touching on subjects that Waverly never considered before. Maybe it was experience speaking, or maybe it was Nicole’s drive to know Waverly inside and out. It probably was a little of both.

Champ had brought this up once before in a crude manner that Waverly had immediately shut down as rude and prying. Champ was selfish though, and a question like that was only meant to bolster his own ego. Nicole was different. Every decision she made, for good or bad, came out of consideration for Waverly.

“If you’re uncomfortable we can - ”

“No,” Waverly quickly cut her off. She had to admit that the thought of discussing something so intimately private with Nicole was exciting and she couldn’t ignore the growing feeling of arousal between her legs.

“I do think of you. And your hands. Your mouth.” Waverly's voice was barely a whisper.

“Show me,” Nicole breathed into Waverly's ear eliciting a shiver and a quiet groan.

Waverly nodded. She wasn't a stranger to putting on a show, this was just a little different. She made the motion to turn and face Nicole, but a strong hand on her back stopped her. Instead, Nicole propped herself up on an elbow so she could look over Waverly from behind. It seemed less overtly voyeuristic and much more intimate.

Waverly let out a long breath and slowly trailed her hand down her body, which was already divested of clothing. The feeling of Nicole's cool skin on hers when she returned from night shift was worth sacrificing the bit of warmth pajamas provided.

Pale light from the rising sun filtered in through the gaps in the curtains. The room was silent save for stuttered breathing and the quiet shifting of blankets to provide Nicole with a better view. Waverly's hand reached its destination, dipping in slightly to feel her arousal. Her eyes slipped closed as she gathered some of the abundant moisture on her fingertips and began.

Nicole watched raptly as Waverly started to trace slow tight circles. She observed everything. Waverly's eyes closed in focus, brows drawn together. A soft tongue darting out to wet parted lips. Her breath increasing, punctuated by soft gasps. The most beautiful blush was beginning to spread across her cheeks and chest.

“God you’re sexy,” Nicole whispered, in complete awe at the sight.

As her arousal and comfort built, Waverly began to relax into the feeling of her lover idly running fingers over her curves while she skillfully drew pleasure from her own body.

Nicole traced slender fingers down Waverly’s arm, resting gently upon her hand, not in an interfering way, but to say _I'm here with you._ Waverly’s breaths were ragged, stuttering. Her pulse soared and legs trembled as she raced toward her breaking point.

But Nicole, ever perceptive and a consummate tease, grabbed Waverly's hand with a firmness and spoke a husky, “Not yet, baby,” into Waverly's ear.

Waverly shivered and groaned in both frustration and arousal.

When Nicole took control like this Waverly could barely keep it together. But she did this time, slowing to a snail’s pace. Every movement was a struggle against the need to race forward and find that release.

It was all she could think about, the liquid pleasure radiating from her core with Nicole’s measured breaths and encouragements in her ear. Waverly was barely moving her hand at this point, as anything beyond a whisper of a touch would set her off.

“Please, Nicole,” she pleaded with a gasp that quickly turned into a growl when Nicole denied her once again.

“Just a little longer baby,” Nicole encouraged. “Savour it.”

Waverly knew control was literally at her fingertips and she could push herself over the edge at any moment. But the way Nicole tethered herself to her in this moment, Waverly couldn’t do anything but wait.

They often play with control in this space of vulnerability and intimacy. Nicole pushes and Waverly yields beautifully. Somedays it is the opposite and Waverly pushes. Both trusting implicitly.

Waverly is so lost to the anticipation she doesn't notice that Nicole has moved her hand up her body. Deft fingers roll a nipple between them and Waverly swears she saw stars.

“Jesus, Nicole!” Waverly gasped.

“What?” Nicole asked, a coy edge in her voice.

“I’m going to remember this,” Waverly threatened breathlessly.

“Oh I hope you do,” Nicole countered. “Next time you’re thinking of me.”

Waverly is quick but she can't find the words when they are like this. When she is lust drunk and desperate and Nicole is in control always one step ahead, pushing. Waverly lets her head fall back with a defeated groan, unsure of how long she can keep this up.

But Nicole is observant and considerate of Waverly especially in these vulnerable places.

On the tip of Waverly's tongue, the word _please_ begins to form again. But before she could speak, Nicole released her tether on Waverly with a breathy, “ _Now, baby.”_

It took less than a second. Nicole had been holding her over the precipice for so long.

It hit her like a sledgehammer and Waverly came completely undone under her own fingers. Her body arched and lengthened, muscles straining against the electricity pulsing all the way to her fingertips. She couldn't help but cry out and push her body back into Nicole's as she expertly drew every last ounce of pleasure from her own body.

Waverly was certain that Nicole’s embrace was the only thing keeping her on earth.

“Wow,” Waverly exclaimed once the tremors subsided and she found her voice.

“Yeah, wow,” Nicole echoed and Waverly could hear the smile in her voice. “I think that was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. Thank you, baby.”

Waverly hummed an affirmation and pulled Nicole's arms tighter. Her heart was still pounding and her limbs felt like lead.

When Waverly's breathing finally slowed and her body calmed, she rolled over to face Nicole.

With a glint in her eye she asked.

 

“Nicole, do you ever think of me?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun! I did a thing and I'm not even sorry. Maybe I'll do it again sometime. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed ;)
> 
> I'm on Twitter @Last_StandDB drawing pictures and yelling about Wynonna Earp and other gay things. Feel free to join me in the yelling.


End file.
